Mount Sinai intends to continue its vigorous participation in activities of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. We will commit intellectual and patient resources to research in leukemias, lymphomas, breast cancer, respiratory cancers gastrointestinal cancer, genitourinary cancers, transplantation and companion studies. These clinical undertakings involve psycho-oncology, pathology, cytogenetics, immunology, and epidemiology. We also have analyzed serum hyaluronic acid in patients with mesothelioma. Various members of the Mount Sinai faculty will serve as Study Chairs, and bring some of their pilot observations conducted in the Mount Sinai Cancer Center to Group consideration. Our efforts are particularly focused on innovation in chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and radiation oncology. If adopted, such implementation on a broad multi- institutional basis, often in a comparative randomized study design. The objectives of the Group are to discover and validate effective treatment for the cure and long term palliation of cancer. Mount Sinai is wholeheartedly committed to these objectives, and will devote energy to make the most effective studies available to the Group for research purposes. Mount Sinai will coordinate the studies of Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) participants, and serve as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) institutions. With these associated investigators, Mount Sinai plans to participate in all Group activities.